


On the Throne of Erebor.

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, F/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Dís are in love, and Fíli and Kíli are their sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Throne of Erebor.

**Author's Note:**

> Non-canon timeline- written before I knew when the dwarves lost Erebor. I mathed such that Fíli and Kíli could have been very young, so this could have been possible. Unfortunately, the dwarves lost Erebor long before this would have taken place...but throne-smut is fun, so I didn't want to change it.

Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thrór-King-Under-the-Mountain, sits at his grandfather’s throne in Erebor clad in only his dressing gown and waits. It is three o’clock in the morning in the middle of August, Thorin is one-hundred and twenty eight years old, and he is waiting for his One.

She will be along soon, he knows, finally able to escape the endless chattering of her four-year-old son, though only she, Thorin, her legal husband, and his One know that he is Thorin’s. Thorin’s heart melts a little, thinking of the little blonde boy, who soon, Thorin hopes, will be joined by a brother.

Thorin sighs. A girl wouldn’t be too bad, he considers, and since it’s not supposed to be his, no one would blame him if he didn’t play with her. But he would know. Dís would know. Dís’ husband would know. And he knows that he will love the child no matter which sex it is.

He contemplates Dís’ husband for a moment. The man lucky enough to marry his sister. The man who met his One he met before he married Dís, as Dís had met her One before she and he were engaged. He brought his One with him from the Iron Hills as a handmaiden, and Dís thought quite highly of her. A marriage of convenient politics, Thorin mulls, which was filled by two good friends who were incapable of loving each other. How can you love someone if you have already met your One?

Thorin’s head snaps up at the sounds of footsteps padding through the hall, then eases as he recognizes Dís.

“Thorin,” she smiles, reaching out her left hand and keeping her right on her barely swollen belly. He stands and accepts her hand, making her blush as he kisses her fingers, one by one.

“It’ll be time to announce it soon,” she looks him in the eyes. “The new baby. The next in line for the throne after you, should something happen to Fíli.”

Thorin frowns. Nothing will happen to his son, not on his watch.

He sits her down on his lap. “And how was your day?” he asks, gently bringing his hand up and caressing her face. She smiles and replies, “Busy. Fíli had a busy day, my love, and I right alongside him.”

Thorin smiles. “I think that I may begin to take more of a public interest in him, you know. He’s old enough to need his father- I mean, uncle’s guidance.”

Dís laughs, a sprinkling, bell-like laugh that sets Thorin’s heart fluttering. “Not the kind of guidance you’re likely to give!” She pokes him in his nearly exposed chest, then lets her hand stay there, sliding inside his lapel. She runs her fingers through his chest hair and leans her forehead on his.

“I missed you today,” Thorin whispers, looking into her deep blue eyes. Dís smiles into his brown ones. “And I you, my love.” Gently, she presses her lips against his, and Thorin truly relaxes for the first time all day.

They pull away from the kiss and she laughs again, feeling the hardening of his manhood below her legs. “You really did miss me, didn’t you,” she smirks, sliding her hand down his chest, and Thorin laughs.

“I missed you in more ways than one, I suppose. But you are, I must say, equally lovely today, older and pregnant, as the first day that I loved you.”

Dís winks and shifts so that she is straddling him. “Really, now, brother. Are you sure about that?”

Thorin crushes his lips to hers, opening her mouth with his tongue and exploring before backing off for a moment and adds, “Absolutely,” as he slides his hands around to her back. Slowly, rhythmically, he begins massaging her, as she is clad in only a thin nightdress for the heat of the month.

“You know,” she sighs, and her hand moves further down Thorin’s chest, down across his belly, down to where Thorin gasps slightly, “They really should work on the ventilation in here. This whole building is far too hot and stuffy.”

“All the better to see you in, my dear,” Thorin slides his left hand up Dís’ leg, up her skirt, and now it is her turn to gasp. “Oh,” she sighs, rolling her hips on his.

There is wetness inside Dís and Thorin wants nothing more to slide himself into it but her hands are on him and his moan echoes through Erebor until she silences him with her lips.

Thorin arches his back, pressing himself against Dis, and her breasts and soft and press against his chest and fuck, there’s clothing in the way.

But Dís has already taken care of the tie in his robe and her hands are on his cock and his head and her tongue is between his teeth as he takes his fingers out of her and pulls her nightdress off and now there is nothing between them and Thorin can feel her heartbeat matching his own, their breath racing together, perfectly in tandem. He bucks his hips slightly against her most perfect spot and she moans, and Thorin bends over to apply his tongue until her moan is filled with need begging him for what he knows that she wants.  
His low rumble gives her goosebumps that he is more than happy to rub out of her, and he nips his way up to her neck, her back arched, and he asks her if she is ready.

“Mmmm,” Dís’ eyes are half rolled back in her head and she snaps forward with a smirk. “Just a moment,” she adds, and her hands rubbing and stroking are replaced by a tongue all the way down his cock and suddenly she nearly swallows him and he gasps, heart thundering more than before.

Dís’ head slides up his chest, to kiss him again, and whispers, “I can’t wait any longer,” and Thorin knows exactly how she feels and the tension inside both of their bodies can be solved as he- ah, there it is. Thorin lifts Dís up and slides her down onto him and as he begins to thrust his hips and she whimpers in that way that only she can and Thorin picks up the paces as she rolls and grinds on top of him and he can’t keep his mouth off of hers. One hand holds her in place on his lap, but the other is on her pleasure point and she and he are both moaning into their kiss, then into each others’ ears, and back into tongues and suddenly Dís rolls and her back arches and she lets out a cry so loud that Erebor, it seems to Thorin, rings with the sound. As it echoes in his ears, Thorin cannot hold out and he, too, arches, and comes inside the beautiful body of his sister, riding him on the throne of their grandfather and father.

She kisses him again, long and hard, then wrinkles her eyebrows when he moves her off his cock and onto his lap, her head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her.

“I want to wake up with you again,” she sighs, and he kisses her forehead.  
“Perhaps it is time for another brother-sister camping trip,” he suggests, “To celebrate the new baby. Our new baby.”

Dís smiles and kisses him on the check. “We’ll tell them someday about us, maybe. And you know that they’re going to love you more than anything, no matter what.”

Thorin sighs and can only hope, hope that his sons will love him and he knows that he loves them.

“If it’s a boy,” he asks Dís, “What will you name him?”

She smiles. “I want something to match with his brother. I thought, perhaps, we’d call him Kíli.”


End file.
